This invention relates generally to a method for monitoring the degradation of lubricating oils.
Lubricating oils degrade at the high temperatures at which they often are used. A method for measuring the extent of degradation of a lubricating oil would allow timely replacement of degraded lubricants, resulting in cost savings.
Substituted dicyanoanthraquinones, including the following structure,
were disclosed in Japanese Patent Application JP61-246258 as colorants for an optical filter. This reference, however, does not suggest a method for monitoring degradation of lubricating oils. The problem addressed by this invention is to find a method for monitoring the degradation of lubricating oils.